Open Window
by MaybexinxTime
Summary: Gaara goes to spy on Lee, and Lee leaves his bedroom window open. Gaara watches him as he does some pretty intimate things. LeeGaara. Yaoi.
1. Gaara the Stalker

Okay, so here's how it is lovely bitches of the Leegaara fandom. I woke up at three o' clock in the morning and wrote this little adorable smutty story. I apologize if it is not very good. It is my first Leegaara fic and I was sleep deprived when I wrote it. Enjoy!

Thought _thinking_

Talking "talking"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPEN WINDOW

The weather in Konoha was warm and pleasantly breezy. Lee had just finished training and was walking back to his home. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed in satisfaction from a hard day of training. He reached his house and entered inside. It sure is nice to be home he smiled as he thought to himself. He began walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat. After eating a hardy meal of Miso soup, he walked into his bedroom with a drawn out yawn. _Boy, I'm tired. Maybe I'll take a nap_ Lee thought to himself sleepily. Meanwhile, a certain sand shinobi named, Gaara, was hopping through the trees to Lee's house. _I hate how Konoha has so many damn trees_ Gaara thought to himself, slightly irritated. Why was Gaara heading to Lee's house? Because Gaara is a closet pervert and likes to stalk and spy on Lee. Why does Gaara stalk and spy on Lee? Because even someone as asexual as Gaara recognizes that Lee is a very sexy humpable bitch. Finally arriving at Lee's house, Gaara walks to the side of the building to find a window open allowing the spring breeze to enter the house. As he peers inside, he finds Lee lying on his bed. Gaara begins to stare at Lee with great interest. His legs were spread apart, his eyes closed, and his lips slightly parted. He flinched a little as he saw Lee stir.

Lee could not sleep, because for sme reason he felt awfully horny. _Hmmmm...maybe I'm not that sleepy after all_ he thought with a flushed face. He smiled mischeviously and began to remove his clothing. _Well, I guess I'll have a little fun then._ Gaara, still unknown to Lee, stared at him with wide eyes as he stripped. He laid back down and began to moan as he began tweaking and rubbing a nipple between his fingers. Gaara's nose started to bleed and was thinking something along the lines of 'OMG, Lee is so hawt!' Yes that's right, not just hot, but HAWT. "Ahhhh...mmmmmmm...," Lee moaned as his hand wrapped around his cock, his thumb rubbing the very tip teasingly. Gaara blushed and felt himslef becoming hard as well.

Gaara was tempted to rub his own hardened length, but decided to just keep watching Lee. Lee was slowly pumping his cock, moaning and gasping with each stroke. He began to move at a faster pace, moaning even more loudly than before and arching his back as he came closer to climaxing. Gaara could not take anymore. He climbed through the window and stood in the middle of the room. Lee stopped in mid stroke and stared at hime with wide eyes and a deep crimson blush.

"G-Gaara, wh-what are you d-doing here?" Lee managed to sputter.

"You" Gaara replied with a smirk and stalked towards Lee as if he were his prey.

Lee gulped as Gaara climbed on top of him and straddled him. Gaara smirked once again, whispering into Lee's ear in a sly manner,

"You shouldn't have left you're window open..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, the end! I hope you liked my smut fic! Review if you please.


	2. I'm the Seme!

OMG! Ha ha , I didn't even plan on writing a 2nd chapter, but yet here it is, just for you my loyal

readers. I switch things up in this chapter (Oh, how refreshing!) Yeah, I know the characters are little

oc. Enjoy! Oh, and I think I forgot to mention it in the first chapter (is immediately sued), but I do not

own Naruto!

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Open Window

Chapter 2- I'm the Seme!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The look of shock and disbelief slowly faded from Lee's face and was replaced with a mischievous

grin. Gaara looked at Lee in confusion. _Just what is he so happy about? Is he planning something?_

Gaara asked himself. Gaara had no idea that he had fallen into Lee's trap. _Heh, heh. I finally lured him_

_to me! Now the fun can really begin._ Gaara gasped as Lee roughly flipped him over, so that he was

now on top and pinned him down to the mattress. Lee smirked down at Gaara and licked his lips in a

deviously slow manner. Gaara blushed. Then Lee began to run his bubblegum pink tongue up and

down Gaara's throat., making Gaara moan slightly. He began to suck and nibble on his neck and collar

bone. "Hey, wait a moment! I was supposed to do that to you! I was supposed to be on top!" Gaara

managed to gasp out between moans as Lee traced little circles with his tongue around his rosy nipples.

Gaara glanced down at his now bare, torso. _Hey when did he take off my shirt!_ Lee chuckled sending

vibrations through Gaara's skin. He swiftly grabbed Gaara's wrists and pinned them above his head and

looked him straight in the eyes. "No. If you're going to have sex with me, then I am going to be the

seme." Lee said in a demanding tone. "And you will comply and enjoy it Gaara." Gaara just stared and

ever so slowly, nodded. What else could he do? It was pretty hot when Lee was dominate and he really

wanted to have sex with Lee. Lee smiled and then placed his lips on Gaara's. He sucked and ran his tongue

over Gaara's lips, trying to part them, his tongue begging for entrance. Gaara parted his lips and rubbed

his tongue against Lee's. Gaara blushed, his face becoming warm from arousal. Lee rubbed their

erections together, making them even harder and eliciting moans from both of them. Gaara could not

take anymore. He needed Lee right now. "Lee, please…" Gaara looked up at Lee with half lidded, lust

filled eyes. Lee smiled softly and began to unzip Gaara's pants. He tugged at the waist band and pulled

them off, along with Gaara's thong. Just kidding, they were boxers. (A.N. Sorry, I couldn't resist! But

even a weird pervert like me wouldn't seriously put Gaara in a thong. Lol.) Lee took in the sight

before him. Gaara was completely naked and flushed with his legs spread wide open for him. "Wait a

moment." Lee told Gaara. He walked over to his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube from the top

drawer. He positioned himself between Gaara's legs and squeezed some lube onto his hands. He slid

one lube covered finger inside of Gaara's entrance. Then he slid in a second finger in and began to slide

them in and out. Gaara squirmed , not used to such an odd sensation. Lee started to slide his fingers in

deeper and began to touch Gaara's prostate, causing Gaara to moan in pleasure. Gaara was a little

disappointed when Lee pulled his fingers out just when it was starting to feel good. Lee rubbed lube

onto his hardened cock and slowly began to enter Gaara. Gaara winced as Lee's cock was shoved into

him. He whimpered a little from the pain. Lee shushed and kissed him. Once Lee was fully inside of

Gaara, he began to slowly pump in and out of him. They both began to pant as Lee began to buck his

hips at a faster pace. "Ahhnnn…Oh, Lee! Oh, God yes!" Gaara moaned. "Un, Gaara kun." Lee began

to hit Gaara's prostate. "Ahh! Lee! Please keep hitting that spot!" Lee smirked slyly. "Oh, you mean

this spot?" Lee positioned Gaara, so that he repeatedly hit that special spot inside of Gaara. Gaara

howled in pleasure. "Lee, I think I'm going to come!" "Me too," Lee grunted. Gaara moaned one last

time before tightening around Lee and coming, getting milky white cum all over Lee's and his stomach.

Lee came with a grunt shortly afterwards, as Gaara's entrance clenched around him, filling Gaara with

his seed. Lee moaned quietly as he pulled out of Gaara. He pulled Gaara up against his chest and

Gaara snuggled up against him with a content sigh. Lee watched Gaara as he drifted off to sleep. He

smiled at Gaara's sleeping form. "Heh, heh. Good thing I left the window open."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is the end of my lovely little PWP fic. Sorry to any pure minded readers out there for writing

such a smutty story (Secretly is not sorry.) Thank you to all that reviewed.


End file.
